The Night That Changed It All
by Brokenspell77
Summary: After a drunken night out the Guns return to their hotel room, and whilst asleep their relationship escalates to the next level. Could it be the night that changed it all? Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin. *WARNING: Explicit slash. Swearing.*


The hotel room door flung open, crashing against the wall and it rebounded quickly, Chris managed to put his hand out just in time to stop the wood from crashing into Alex and his faces. They stumbled through the doorway, their feet scuffing along the carpet as their drunken addled brains were barely able to process the concept of one foot in front of the other.

With their arms around each others shoulders, leaning on each other for some much needed support they managed to trip and sway their way over to Chris' bed and collapsed into a heap onto the crisp white sheets.

A mutual agreement of a few quick drinks had quickly escalated into a full on binge and now both men were way past passing a sobriety test. Despite the large amount of alcohol collectively consumed, they had somehow managed to survive the night with little drama and they had escaped the hotel bar without Alex's big mouth getting them into any trouble.

A rare feat indeed.

Well, there was a moment Chris was sure would earn Alex a slap, and probably him too; guilty by association. That fucker always got him into trouble. At that moment in time a thought ran through his mind of why the fuck is that idiot his best friend? The thought however was quickly buried when Alex made him laugh and he accidentally snorted beer up his nose. That is why that tard is his best friend Chris had concluded.

The slap that Chris was certain would be swinging Alex and his way didn't arrive, despite Alex's best effort at being rude and obnoxious. That behavior consisted of Alex asking a buxom blonde woman if he could rest his head on her tits because they looked 'cushiony.'

After a resounding and unsurprising refusal, Alex barked back 'Why? It's not like you're good for anything else you bimbo!' How they got away without a slap or kick to the balls was baffling and perplexing to Chris. Not that he wanted a hand print on his cheek and his balls crushed up so far into his body that they got lodged in his throat.

But now that they were safely confined in their hotel room, the only person Chris had to worry about hitting him was Alex himself. Drunk Alex had the tendency to fling his arms about every which way, and generally being in close proximity to the drunken fucktard, Chris bore the brunt. He had already caught a wayward elbow in the journey upwards in the elevator.

As predicted an arm suddenly flung out hitting Chris square in the face. 'I really need a piss!' Alex slurred.

Chris opened his eyes, realising Alex wouldn't extract his arm from his face of his own accord, so Chris removed it and shoved it back in Alex's general direction, it soon flopped backwards above both his and Alex's head.

'Then move your drunken ass. I don't want you to piss the bed. Not again.'

'What do you mean again? I've never done that!' Alex yelled way to loudly.

'Okay.' Chris conceded. 'But you would've done if it wasn't for me.'

'Huh?' Alex mumbled.

'I had to haul your ass to the bathroom and keep you upright.' Chris stated.

'So what?'

'Yeah, then I had to undo your jeans too!' Chris moaned as he poked Alex in the ribs.

'Did you hold my dick for me too?' Alex laughed.

'Actually no. I thought that was definitely a job for you!'

'Spoil sport.' Alex replied as once again his eyes slipped shut.

After a brief interlude Chris kicked Alex in the shin. 'Dude move your ass!'

'All right, all right I'm going.'

Alex planted his feet on the floor and swayed as he stood unsteadily on his feet. He waited for a second, hoping the room would stop spinning enough so he felt safe enough to proceed with his taxing mission. He staggered and meandered off course, but eventually reached the destination of the bathroom.

Chris rolled into the empty space that Alex had vacated on the bed as he turned onto his stomach. His eyes struggled to stay open as the alcohol really began to take its toll. As he shuffled up the bed and buried his face in the pillows a sudden clang and crash woke him back up fully once more. He lifted his heavy and weary head from the pillows and looked over to the doorway that Alex had disappeared through a minute earlier.

'You're still alive right? Because if you've fallen over and cracked your head open, I'm really sorry but you're just going to have to wait until morning for any help from me.'

'I lost my balance.' Alex piped up, confirming that he was actually still in the land of the living.

'Please tell me you haven't pissed everywhere?'

'I'd finished by then. I just happened to knock a few things over in there.' Alex answered as he reappeared.

Alex shuffled back into the room with his jeans undone and hanging loosely around his lower thighs, as his hand held onto the waistband. Once he found himself back at the foot of the bed, he toppled forward and crashed face first into the soft mattress beside Chris.

'Hey wankstain?' Chris groaned into the pillows. 'Hey!'

Alex's head shot up off the bed and looked up at Chris' face at the opposite end of the bed. 'What?'

'This is my bed.' Chris looked down at him. 'Your bed is over there.' Chris slurred as he did an Alex, and flung his arm out wildly in the general vicinity of which he thought Alex's bed was located.

'This is my bed.' Alex contested.

'No it's not.' Chris replied as he started to push Alex to the edge of the bed with his left leg.

'Go away! This is my bed now!' Alex shouted, unaware of just how loud he had the volume turned up.

'Well done fuckwad, you just woke up the whole hotel.' Chris smirked, as he flipped himself over onto his back.

'Fuck 'em.' Alex responded. He then got on all fours and scrambled up the bed and landed directly parallel with Chris.

'You're not going to move are you?' Chris asked, despite knowing the answer to his own question.

Alex grinned at him, he closed his eyes and turned his back on him. He fidgeted around for a minute trying to get comfy before finally stilling.

Silence descended and all that Chris could hear was Alex's deep breaths. 'Alex, I just want you to know, that if you hit me in your sleep, you will wake up on the floor.' Chris mumbled sleepily as he undid his belt and zipper and kicked his jeans off onto the floor. He turned onto his side so his back was facing Alex's and he closed his eyes once more.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever dickhead.' Alex retorted in a soft whisper, which was followed by a yawn.

A smile arose on Chris' face, hidden by the dark as sleep finally overtook him.

Hours had ticked by and both men were fast asleep, the alcohol lulling them into a deep slumber. Alex rolled over onto his opposite side and an arm stretched outward and fell over Chris' side.

Feeling the heat radiating from Chris drew Alex in even closer to his best friend. His chest met Chris' back, his breath ghosting over the nape of Chris' neck. The wayward arm now worked its way tighter around Chris' abdomen, pulling the sleeping man completely flush against his body. Alex maneuvered his legs between Chris', lacing the limbs together from thigh to ankle.

The heat between them intensified, and Chris found himself pushing back into Alex. He shifted slightly causing his ass to rest against Alex's pelvis.

The heat now at boiling point.

Chris unknowingly reached out, feeling around behind him until he found Alex's hand within his own. Fingers interlocked as they were guided onto the smooth skin under Chris' tee-shirt. Their conjoined hands travelled over Chris' taut stomach, gliding over every dip and rivulet before reaching the waistband of Chris' boxers.

Finger tips dipped beneath the waistband, daring to inch lower and lower every time they re-entered. As whole digits worked their way inside, they ran in soft circles tenderly. Chris' cock came to life, and it twitched and hardened against his thigh as fingers got dangerously lower.

Alex's own member found itself in a state of arousal as it tented his boxer briefs. The heat of Chris resting in such close proximity to him becoming too much for him. His shaft pulsated against the top of the curve of Chris' ass, the head brushing suggestively at the small of Chris' back.

Hands crept lower and found Chris' rigid cock, it throbbed in Alex's palm as fingers wrapped gently around the base. With a loose grip their hands glided over the shaft toward the head. A rhythm was soon found inside the confines of Chris' underwear as the pace on his dick had increased.

A long, shaky sigh escaped from Chris as Alex's thumb padded over the tip of his cock, spreading the precum down the shaft as it started its descent. Then Alex added a slight twist on every upstroke and as his enjoyment intensified Chris thrust gently into the fist wrapped around his length. He rocked slowly beside Alex, and soon after Alex's own hips got swept up in the motion.

Alex's cock now glided over Chris' right butt cheek, his and Chris' underwear causing a delicious friction against his leaking dick. A moan of approval escaped him, then was followed by more as Chris rolled his hips more forcefully now pushing back against him with more pressure. As they met in the middle in a titanic crash, it culminated with Alex's cock now resting along the crack of Chris' ass.

The most intense friction Alex now felt, and he rutted against Chris with rigorous fervor. The warmth of Chris' ass inviting him even closer. Alex's head now rested on top of Chris', now he was breathing in the scent of Chris' hair and after shave, meanwhile his leg was now thrown over Chris' hip and the new angle of his hips increased the friction further between Chris and himself.

Chris moaned as Alex's hand sped up on his dick, his impending climax drawing ever nearer. Alex thumb ran delicately over the crown of his cock and Chris' release became imminent. A louder moan shattered the near silence as his cum spilt over Alex's hand and coated the fabric of his boxers.

While Chris' body turned rigid beside him, Alex's cock continued to glide along the crack of Chris' ass, running over the opening of Chris' hole again and again as the pressure increased and soon Alex was thrown over the edge and he thrust through his climax as a low grunt fell from his mouth.

Both men's heart rate and breathing settled back down as they returned from their climatic high. Alex untangled himself from Chris' body, the last part of his body to leave Chris' being his cum coated fingers as they reappeared from the spot where they had entered in Chris' boxers. He moved back into the space he had occupied when he first fell asleep and he turned onto his back.

Chris hugged the pillows beneath him, fully relaxed within his dreams. Both he and Alex were still caged in by their drunken aided slumber and unaware of the line they had crossed that night.

Come morning however, suspicions would undoubtedly run rampant as the evidence was right there.

It was right in front of them.

It was on them.

Whether they chose to see it or not is another story.

It could end up being the night that changed it all.

...


End file.
